Inside Out (1961 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Cartoon Character Family are Eating) *Jane Mancini: So, how was the first day of school? *Sharteneer: It was fine, I guess. *Louise Belcher (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Linda Belcher: Did you guys pick up on that? *Rosariki: Sure did. *Lydia Deetz: Something's wrong. *Linda Belcher: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Jane Mancini Clears her Throat Louder) *Dylan Rudgers: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Dilliam Rudgers: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Dylan Rudgers: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Linda Belcher: Signal him again. *Michael Mancini: Ah, so, Sharteneer, how was school? *Yin: Seriously? *Linda Belcher: You've gotta be kidding me! *Hopeful Heart Cougar: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(1961 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Productions) *(Proud Heart Cat Touches a Button) *Sharteneer: School was great, all right? *Yakko Warner: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Jane Mancini: Sharteneer, is everything okay? *(Sharteneer Scoffs) *Dilliam Rudgers: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Dylan Rudgers: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Dilliam Rudgers: No! Not the foot! *Michael Mancini: Sharteneer, I do not like this new attitude. *The Brain: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Yakko Warner: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(The Brain Punches Yakko Warner and Hits a Button) *Sharteneer: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Dilliam Rudgers: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Dylan Rudgers: Take it to deaf con 2. *Dilliam Rudgers: Deaf con 2. *Michael Mancini: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *The Brain: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Sharteneer: Yeah, well, well-- *Dylan Rudgers: Prepare the foot! *Dilliam Rudgers: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Dilliam Rudgers: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Michael Mancini and Sharteneer Look at Each Other Angrily) *(The Brain Screams) *Sharteneer: Just shut up! *Dylan Rudgers: Fire! *Michael Mancini: That's it. Go to your room. *Dilliam Rudgers: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Dylan Rudgers: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Linda Belcher: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up (1961 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style), Cartoon Character Story 3 (1961 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (1961 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style)... *(Hopeful Heart Cougar Pushes a Button) *Thomas O' Malley: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (1961 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Jane Mancini: So, Sharteneer, how was the first day of school? *Sharteneer: Fine, I guess. *Linda Belcher: Did you guys pick up on that? *Rosariki: Sure did. *Lydia Deetz: Something's wrong. *Linda Belcher: Signal the husband. *Jane Mancini: (Clear throat) *Dylan Rudgers: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Dilliam Rudgers: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Dylan Rudgers: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Louise Belcher: I'm Louise Belcher. This is Bright Heart Raccoon. That's The Brain. *The Brain: What? *Louise Belcher: This is Proud Heart Cat. And that's Yakko Warner. *Yakko Warner: (Screaming) *Louise Belcher: We're Sharteneer's emotions. These are Sharteneer's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Bright Heart Raccoon: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Louise Belcher: What happened? Bright Heart! *Yakko Warner: She did something to the memory! *Jane Mancini: Is everything okay? *Sharteneer: I dunno. *Yakko Warner: Change it back, Louise! *Louise Belcher: I'm trying! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Louise, no! Please! *Louise Belcher: Let it go! *Yakko Warner: The core memories! *Louise Belcher: No, no, no, no! *The Brain: Can I say that curse word now? *Proud Heart Cat: What do we do now? *Yakko Warner: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Proud Heart Cat: We have a major problem. *Yakko Warner: Oh, I wish Louise was here. *Louise Belcher: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Bright Heart Raccoon: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Louise Belcher: Think positive! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Yakko Warner: What was that? Was it a bear? *Proud Heart Cat: There are no bears in San Francisco. *The Brain: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Louise Belcher: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Pegasus! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Up (1961 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style), Cartoon Characters, Inc. (1961 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style), and Finding Skippy Squirrel (1961 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style)) *Louise Belcher: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Proud Heart Cat: It's broccoli! *The Brain: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Thaddius Vent: Who's the birthday girl? *Sharteneer: (Yells) *Yakko Warner: Brain freeze! *Louise Belcher: Hang on! Sharteneer, here we come! Category:1961 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Category:1961 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution's Transcripts Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts